Caso Clínico 69H
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Muchos lo han visto, pero poco conocen de este caso... ¿Qué es realmente el caso 69H? ¿Es contagioso? ¿Qué peligros trae consigo esta "enfermedad"?... Hoy lo descubriremos...


Buenos días, tardes o noches tengan en sus respectivos países, **MS-TaKa** les saluda. Esta vez vengo con una breve historia trágica que espero sea de su agrado, no soy de los que le gusta este tipo de género, pero... "Hay una primera vez para todo" y esta vez... llegó mi hora xD

Los dejo con la historia y, de antemano, muchas gracias por leer

* * *

**Caso Clínico 69H**

El sonido de pisadas inundó el solitario pasillo de aquella instalación, las luminarias blancas que se encontraban en el techo del lugar mostraban a un chico de aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad, cabellera negra, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones jeans azules, al igual que un par de zapatillas del mismo color de sus ojos; al lado de éste caminaba una señorita de 25 años, tenía el pelo color café completamente largo, sus ojos eran de ese mismo color, vestía un simple vestido largo de tonalidades blancas con franjas rosadas en los costados, llevaba puestos unos bellos zapatos de tacón color blanco y cargaba en sus manos una pequeña tabla; este par caminaba silenciosamente hacia una ubicación en específica.

"Y… ¿Cómo se encuentra?" – Preguntó el chico para romper el silencio de aquel extraño lugar

"Creo que sería mejor que esperase a que lleguemos a la habitación" – Le respondió la chica evitando voltear a ver la expresión que pudo haber puesto el chico al escuchar tal respuesta, pero éste tan solo suspiró con pesadez, volvieron a quedar en silencio, solo el sonido de sus zapatos eran reconocibles hasta que llegaron a una habitación al final del pasillo, la chica sacó una llave del bolsillo derecho de su vestido y la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió, en el interior de la habitación se encontraba un señor de cabellos negros durmiendo en una cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca y al lado de él se encontraba una máquina cuya función era mostrar el estado vital de aquel hombre; el chico se separó de la muchacha y caminó hacia aquel hombre, lo miró por varios segundos antes de apretar fuertemente sus puños

"Maldición…" – Masculló con amargura mientras no dejaba de ver al hombre

"Tal y como lo puede ver, sigue en la misma condición desde hace un mes…" – Comenzó a decirle la señorita (de nombre Esmeralda) mientras llevaba sus ojos a la tabla que cargaba en sus brazos

"Te equivocas…" – El chico la interrumpió sin dirigirle la mirada –"…ahora mi padre se ve más calmado, no como la semana pasada… cuando aún hacía "eso", ¿lo recuerda?" –

"Después de aquel incidente en las Islas Canela, el Señor Antonio Rojas ha presentado trastornos en su cerebro que lo han dejado en un estado sumamente deplorable… las pocas veces que ha estado consciente solamente ha dicho cosas sin sentido antes de volver a dormir…" – En cuanto la chica terminó de hablar, el muchacho se acercó y tomó la mano del señor Rojas

"Lo lamento mucho, padre…" – Fue lo único que se logró escuchar oír por parte del muchacho

"Sabía lo doloroso que te podría resultar ser el ver esto, joven Miguel… pero no me atrevía a decirle el estado de su padre" – Se disculpó la muchacha a pesar de que el chico le estaba dando la espalda

"No tienes nada de que disculparte…" – Le respondió el muchacho mientras le daba la cara –"… ¿Qué has sabido de la policía con respecto al incidente?" – Preguntó el muchacho con un rostro de seriedad

"Bueno, según investigaciones en el lugar de los hechos, no encontraron nada sospechoso, incluso dicen que investigaron la región marítima aledaña a la zona, pero no hallaron algo que relacionaran la repentina caída de su padre al mar con el estado de su cerebro…"

"¡Demonios!" – El chico golpeó la mesa de madera que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama de su padre debido a la frustración que sentía en ese momento, la muchacha solamente veía su comportamiento, hasta que un pitido por parte de la máquina alertara a ambos jóvenes y la muchacha se levantara rápidamente de la silla en donde se encontraba

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?" – Respondió impresionado el muchacho al ver que los pitidos no dejaban de sonar

"Es su padre… ¡está despertando!, ¡debemos estar preparados ante todo!" – Le respondió la chica mientras preparaba un calmante para el señor ya que normalmente al despertar, comenzaba a agitarse violentamente y eso podría hacer que se auto-lesionase; el hombre que yacía recostado en la cama comenzó a revolverse con fuerza y comenzó a balbucear en tono desesperado…

"¡No!... ¡No me lleves!... ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!" – El joven Miguel trató de contener el movimiento de su padre limitando su fuerza para evitar lastimarlo, pero ésta le era insuficiente, la muchacha se acercó para tratar de proporcionarle el calmante, pero aquel señor golpeó el brazo de la chica, haciendo que el calmante saliese volando de su muñeca

"¡Papá, relájate! ¡Soy yo, Miguel! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?" – Repetía el joven aquella misma frase una y otra vez, pero el hombre parecía no escuchar nada y seguía moviéndose violentamente

"¡NO!, ¡JAMÁS TOMARÁS MI VIDA NI LA DE MI HIJO, MONSTRUO DEL DEMONIO!" – Gritaba desesperado el hombre mientras se tornaba más agresivo, Miguel no tuvo más remedio que sujetarlo con toda su fuerza, reprimiendo enormemente las violentas sacudidas de su padre, la chica tomó nuevamente el calmante y, en una oportunidad, se la proporcionó… inyectándole el calmante en el cuello; zona por demás peligrosa pero a la vez efectiva de administrar algún medicamento, pero la muchacha parecía muy confiada en su trabajo, pasados unos segundos el movimiento del señor Antonio comenzó a disminuir drásticamente, por lo cual su hijo lo dejó en libertad

"¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES?!..." – Balbuceaba el señor cada vez en un tono de voz más y más bajo debido al calmante –"… ¡NOOOO! ¿QUÉ?... ¿QUÉ COSA….ERES…?" – Y con esas últimas palabras, el señor Antonio volvió a las manos de Morfeo por tiempo indefinido, tanto la chica como el chico se dejaron caer en las sillas que se encontraban cerca ya que, aunque fue por un breve lapso de tiempo, los había dejado algo exhaustos

"Tal parece… que su padre habla más y más conforme pasan los días…" – Le comentó la muchacha mientras se levantaba y revisaba la máquina que mostraba los signos vitales

"… Él jamás había hablado acerca de un monstruo… ¿verdad?" – Preguntó curioso el chico sin dejar de ver el rostro de su padre

"…No, ahora que lo menciona… es la primera vez que ha dicho algo así"

"Las Islas Canela solamente tiene Pokémon en los mares, en el camino hacia las Islas Espuma…" – Remarcó el muchacho en un tono de voz pensativo

"Pero la teoría de que un Pokémon pudo haberlo atacado fue descartado desde hace tiempo, el cuerpo del señor Antonio no presentaba daño alguno…" – Le recordó la muchacha mientras se retiraba de la máquina y se volvía a sentar en su silla

"Pero mi padre se refirió a algo como un "Monstruo del demonio", estoy seguro que eso ha de ser una pista…"

"Joven Rojas, no creo que su padre haya tenido un estado de consciencia durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, parecía atormentado por algo, eso no se lo niego… pero pudo haber sido su cerebro que haya quedado en una especie de shock, tal vez solo estaba alucinando…"

"¡MI PADRE JAMÁS DIRÍA MENTIRAS!" – Gritó el muchacho, interrumpiendo súbitamente las palabras de la muchacha, la cual se sintió intimidada debido a la voz del chico y volteó rápidamente su mirada hacia el señor que descansaba en la cama

"Mis disculpas señorita… creo que será mejor que me retire…" – Comentó el muchacho sin siquiera disculparse o mirarla, tan solo se levantó de aquella silla y se dirigió a la salida, pero al estar debajo del marco de la misma, agregó –"…por favor, le ruego que siga cuidando de mi padre de la misma manera que lo ha estado haciendo" – Y, sin esperar alguna respuesta, se retiró de aquella habitación, el chico estaba metido en sus pensamientos recordando aquel día, el día en que toda su familia se había ido por el caño…

Todo había comenzado con un viaje hacia las Islas Canela ya que su padre, el Señor Antonio Rojas había trabajado alguna vez en el Laboratorio instalado en dichas islas en compañía de Blaine, el Líder de Gimnasio de aquella localidad y con el Señor Fuji de Pueblo Lavanda, y debido a esto quería dar un paseo por aquella gran instalación y rememorar viejos días; Miguel, quien era un entrenador Pokémon aún no había tenido la oportunidad de viajar a aquellas islas para retar al Líder Blaine y obtener su 7ma. medalla, así que acompañó a su padre en su viaje, una vez que pisaron tierra, primero fueron a aquel laboratorio donde laboró anteriormente el señor Antonio, pasadas unas dos horas se retiraron del lugar y Miguel decidió que ya era hora de retar al Líder de Isla Canela a un desafío, su padre declinó el asistir a ver el encuentro ya que le había prometido ir a buscar algo para conmemorar su victoria ya que él era un luchador bastante capaz, Miguel se había emocionado y, con esos ánimos, tomó rumbo al gimnasio.

Fue una batalla muy dura, pero al final el Magmar de Blaine terminó debilitado ante el poderoso Tentacruel del joven muchacho, el líder no tuvo más que entregarle su medalla (la medalla volcán) a Miguel, quien estaba muy feliz y emocionado por haber ganado su siguiente medalla, agradeció a Blaine por el combate y luego salió del gimnasio para buscar a su padre, él estaba esperándolo en las orillas de la isla y cuando divisó a su hijo, le hizo señas de estar allí, pero en un instante perdió el equilibrio de manera abrupta y cayó al mar.

Miguel se preocupó por su padre y mandó a su Tentacruel rápidamente a por él, no pasaron más de 15 segundos antes de que aquel pulpo pokémon sacara al señor Antonio del agua, los policías de la zona se hicieron presentes para ver que estaba pasando, Miguel les contó lo sucedido y ellos le explicaron que últimamente ha estado pasando eventos similares en la zona y que se encontraban en labores de investigación, le prometieron al chico que si encontraban algo, le harían saber. El señor Antonio fue llevado al Hospital de Ciudad Fucsia…

El chico estaba tan absorto en su mente que no escuchó la voz de la recepcionista del lugar diciéndole que debía retirar sus poké balls antes de marcharse, el hospital pedía a los visitantes el entregar a sus monstruos de bolsillo para acceder, Miguel obedeció hasta la tercera vez que la recepcionista habló, tomó sus poké balls y se marchó.

"Debe haber algo… no puede ser que ellos aún no hayan encontrado nada…" – Mascullo fuera de las instalaciones el chico totalmente frustrado mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno

"Jovencito, te ves preocupado… ¿Acaso es por lo que pasó a su padre?" – Escuchó la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada, al parecer estaba hablando con el chico, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada y solamente asintió sin decir una sola palabra

"Sabes… pienso que para que una persona haya perdido su sanidad mental en un evento como ese solo pudo haber sido causado por _él_…" – La última palabra dicha por aquel viejo le llamó poderosamente la atención al chico haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento

"¿Él?" – Preguntó incrédulamente mientras dirigía su mirada a aquel viejo hombre, pero no pudo ver a nadie… tan solo a las personas que vagaban de un lado para otro en aquella ajetreada ciudad, el chico suspiró

"Creo que he estado bastante estresado últimamente, creo que no me caería mal distraerme un poco…" – Y con esto dicho, el chico se dirigió a la Zona Safari para pasar algo de tiempo ya sea admirando Pokémon o sino capturando algunos de ellos hasta el anochecer.

…

Miguel abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus orbes negros le hacían ver que se encontraba aún en la Zona Safari, más específicamente en la recepción, el chico se levantó de la silla que había fungido como cama para él, alistó sus cosas y salió del lugar

"Hoy ya me encuentro mejor…" – Dijo al aire con voz desafiante –"…hoy seguramente te encontraré y te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre" – agregó mientras sacaba de su Poké ball a un Pidgeot que lo llevase a las Islas Canela.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el chico arribara a dicha isla, Miguel guardó a su pokémon y sacó a su Tentacruel en el mar

"Estoy seguro que ese pokémon aún estará cerca, ten cuidado Tentacruel y aprisiona con tus tentáculos a cualquier cosa sospechosa en el agua" – Le ordenó a su pokémon quien asintió a los deseos de su entrenador, tanto Pokémon como humano avanzaron cuidadosamente por las orillas de la isla hasta que algo salió del mar

"¡¿Un Goldeen salvaje?! Tentacruel, ¡captúralo!" – El pulpo venenoso agitó sus tentáculos hacia el pez pokémon y lo amordazó con sus extremidades, pero el pez dorado se liberó de ellos con un fuerte Azote y se introdujo nuevamente al agua

"¿Cómo?..." – Preguntó incrédulamente Miguel, ya que su Tentacruel tenía un nivel bastante alto y era prácticamente imposible el que un pokémon como un Goldeen se le escapara de su fuerte amarre –"…Tentacruel, prepárate para el contra ataque" – El agua se agitó levemente antes de que apareciera…

"¿Un?… ¿Un Rhydon?" – Preguntó incrédulo el chico al ver como del agua salía un pokémon con forma de rinoceronte con una especie de cuerno taladro en su cabeza, con una mirada de enojo, que se proyectó hacia su Tentacruel quien intentó amordazarlo pero no pudo evitar la embestida propinada por aquel pokémon. Miguel aún no asimilaba el como un pokémon que evitaba el agua, se encontraba en dicha zona y que regresase al mismo hábitat de la misma forma que aquel Goldeen salvaje

"Tentacruel, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntó el muchacho preocupado por la salud de su pokémon, pero este no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió que sus tentáculos fueron jalados hacia lo más profundo del agua, por breves instantes aquel pulpo gigante pokémon desapareció del rango de visión del muchacho para segundos después salir proyectado hacia los cielos por un…

"Ahora… un… ¿Un Charizard?" – El chico se encontraba completamente confundido, estaba viendo pokémon que no se encontraban en dicha región o que ni siquiera era posible de capturar, se sentía tan fuera de lugar que irremediablemente cayó sentado al suelo, su mente siquiera podía procesar esa información ya que lo que veía era prácticamente un disparate total. Miguel rápidamente apuntó a su Tentacruel con su poké ball para retirarlo y comenzó a apartarse de aquella zona que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero en cuanto se giró no pudo moverse…

Sus ojos chocaron con aquella cosa sin forma que se encontraba "parada" en frente de él, sus orbes negros intentaron identificar la forma de aquel monstruo que se encontraba justamente en frente suyo, pero no encontraba lógica alguna a esa cosa, su cerebro solamente pudo notar una especie de L gigante invertida con patrones de colores entre blanco, gris y negro, el chico intentó retroceder, pero no sentía sus piernas, aquella figura extraña comenzó a flotar hacia él lentamente mientras su "cuerpo" comenzaba a cambiar sus colores entre esas tres tonalidades, además de un extraño pero agudo ruido salía de él

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosa eres?" – Fueron las únicas palabras entendibles que pudo decir Miguel antes de caer sentado en el suelo nuevamente, aquella figura no emanó ningún sonido y solamente se acercó hasta quedar flotando a escasos centímetros de él… el chico gritó por ayuda, pero la demás gente de las Islas Canela no le prestaba atención, parecía como si estuviese en una dimensión diferente a la de los demás, una dimensión en la que solo ese extraño monstruo y él existiesen.

"No… Missing…no…" – Escuchó decir el joven a aquel monstruo antes de que se elevara un poco

"¿Missing…no?" – Repitió las mismas palabras el chico sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima

"Missing…no… usa… Ataque… Celestial…" – Y con estas palabras dichas en un tono que bien pudo haber pasado como ondas de radio, aquella extraña figura se abalanzó sin piedad contra el aterrorizado chico quien solo pudo observar los variados pedazos cambiantes de aquel monstruo en sus ojos…

…

Miguel despertó completamente sudado de donde se encontraba acostado, su cuerpo se sentía helado, pero al notar su respiración el chico pudo deducir que no estaba realmente muerto, además… pudo observar a su Tentacruel y Pidgeot junto con sus demás monstruos de bolsillo descansando dentro de sus poké balls…

"Acaso… ¿Acaso habrá sido una pesadilla?" – Se decía a sí mismo sin poder creerlo, su cerebro aún estaba procesando lo que anteriormente había pasado, esa extraña cosa lanzándose hacia él; decidió no seguir pensando en eso y se dispuso a observar donde estaba

"Parece que aún sigo en la Zona Safari" – Recalcó el muchacho al ver varios posters de pokémon en las paredes, libros y la mesa de recepción del lugar, Miguel se levantó de la banca y, al ver que no había nadie en aquella mesa de recepción de clientes, supuso que ya no estaban atendiendo

"Será mejor que me vaya de aquí… mi cabeza ha comenzado a dolerme" – Miguel se llevó una de sus manos a su cráneo, por alguna razón sentía una especie de punzada que, sin llegar a ser muy dolorosa, lo molestaba en sobremanera, pero en cuanto piso fuera de aquel edificio, el dolor se incrementó a tal grado que Miguel no pudo hacer más que cerrar con fuerzas sus ojos y llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza

"¡NOOOOO! ¡ARRRRRRRGGGHHH!" – Gritó con una fiereza tal que parecía emular el rugido de un Gyarados sumamente enojado, mientras tenía ese gran dolor cerebral, su mente proyectó varias imágenes, entre todas ellas pudo notar cuando obtuvo a su primer pokémon, un pequeño Pidgey en una fiesta de cumpleaños, luego observó la muerte de su madre debido a una enfermedad a la edad de 9 años y luego pudo ver nuevamente a "esa cosa"; pero en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con esa imagen, el dolor cesó y las imágenes desaparecieron… pero Miguel aún no fue capaz de abrir sus ojos debido a aquel extraño ruido que creaba aquella aberración de monstruo, aquel chillido agudo viajó a su tímpano e hizo recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. El chico volvió a su estado natural y esta vez pudo abrir sus ojos, pero éstos le mostraron algo que jamás olvidaría…

Una gran porción de Ciudad Fucsia se encontraba como si fuese sido atacada por una enorme tormenta, creando lagos y/o charcos con la profundidad suficiente como para que un niño o pokémon pequeño se ahogase con facilidad; además de que observaba igualmente porciones de tierra elevadas, formando pequeñas montañas, las casas se encontraban dañadas parcialmente y en el peor de los casos parecían estar sumamente destrozadas, el chico parecía completamente ido por la situación donde se encontraba, lentamente ordenó a sus pies moverse, acción que fue realizada con la más grande cautela posible, caminando entre esas pocas áreas "seguras" en la cual Miguel sabía o esperaba que lo fuesen, avanzó hasta llegar a un extraño letrero el cual el chico estaba completamente seguro que jamás había visto

"6969696969H69…" – Miguel se extrañó al leer estos números y en ese momento volvió a sentir aquella punzada en su cerebro que hizo que cayera sobre sus rodillas

"¡NO! ¡NO MÁS!" – Pedía a gritos el joven mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza, el sonido de chillidos agudos volvían a sus oídos, Miguel reconocía aquella frecuencia, era el sonido de aquel monstruo sin forma, el chico se levantó a como pudo y comenzó a moverse con problemas mientras era asediado por ese extraño ruido… se estrelló contra otro letrero, los sonidos bajaron su intensidad y Miguel pudo abrir sus ojos solo para leer aquellas palabras mentalmente

"Islas…Fallo" – El chico volteó su mirada y atrás suyo se encontraba aquel monstruo que se auto denominaba "Missingno" quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras que estaban grabadas en el letrero

"¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy?" – Pedía una respuesta a aquella extraña forma a pesar de que éste ya le había mencionado el nombre de un lugar, aquella extraña figura se quedó flotando en el lugar como si no lo hubiese escuchado y se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar su nariz con su extraño cuerpo, Miguel evitó el contacto dando un paso hacia atrás sin darle la espalda… en eso sintió una extraña presencia, como una especie de mirada "matadora" tras su espalda, hecho por el cual volteó a ver rápidamente, pero el chico no pudo visualizar nada, no tardó ni un segundo en volver su mirada hacia Missigno, pero éste ya no se encontraba ahí… cualquiera pensaría que solo por eso el chico estaría menos tenso, pero en vez de aliviarse… Miguel se sintió más intimidado que nunca, el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba esa criatura ahora estaba siendo usado por un enorme Charizard (más grande que los normales) cuya llama en su cola ardía con una intensidad jamás vista, una mirada que "atravesaba" el cuerpo e iba directo al alma, unos colmillos sumamente afilados que podían cortar la hebra de un hilo con demasiada facilidad y una respiración candente…

"¡WOAH!" – Gritó con desesperación el chico mientras retrocedía y el imponente dragón abría sus alas y dejaba escapar un ostentoso rugido que agitó las aguas cercanas; Miguel, en un intento de desesperación sacó a todos sus Pokémon de sus poké balls para enfrentar a su adversario, de aquellos pequeños objetos salieron a la luz un Tentacruel, un Pidgeot, un Voltorb y un Machoke quienes se pusieron frente a aquel Charizard dispuestos a proteger a su entrenador.

"A…Ahora chicos… Tentacruel… atrápalo con tus tentáculos…" – Pidió el chico a su pokémon mientras tartamudeaba en sus palabras, pero extrañamente el pulpo pokémon no hizo absolutamente nada, Miguel no le puso atención a eso y ordenó otro ataque

"¡Machoke! Usa… usa… ¡ya sé!... ¡Puño Dinámico!" – Pero igualmente el Machoke no se movió ni un solo centímetro, gotas de nerviosismo bajaron sobre el cráneo de Miguel e intentó ordenar atacar a sus dos pokémon restantes, pero tampoco se movían, parecían hipnotizados y cuando Miguel siguió sus miradas, tragó saliva fuertemente, aquel Charizard los miraba atentamente sin siquiera pestañear. Aquel dragón pokémon parecía tener a aquel grupo de monstruos atrapados en una especie de ilusión ya que no despegaban su vista de la suya… hasta que Charizard puso una cara mucho más agresiva que hizo que los pokémon pertenecientes al chico tomasen una posición sumisa mientras se postraban con la cabeza tocando el suelo, las mentes de aquellos pokémon estaba siendo invadida por la mirada de aquel Charizard, ellos escuchaban su voz, una voz terrorífica, capaz de causar temor a cualquier ser sin excepción, esta voz les decía:

"¿Para qué luchar? Sólo miren a su alrededor, su mundo ha sido borrado totalmente y ustedes lo saben, ahora yo soy el que gobierno… mi poder está más allá de lo que ustedes, Pokémon de tercera, pueden manejar, yo controlo cada célula suya…" – En cuanto esas palabras pasaron por su mente, sintieron recorrer una extraña fuerza en su sangre, causando molestias en las vías respiratorias de ellos –"… ¿Lo sienten, verdad? Ese soy yo… M'… M' está recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo… ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué les cuesta respirar? ¿Tienen miedo? ¿Desean huir? No teman, permítanme acabar con su sufrimiento…" – Para ese momento los Pokémon de Miguel se encontraban aún paralizados, pero Voltorb comenzó a moverse de lado a lado lentamente, esto llamó la atención del chico e intentó aprovechar para ordenar un ataque

"¡Voltorb! ¡Rápido, utiliza Rayo!" – Voltorb se iluminó en una luz amarilla potentísima, pero ninguna nube oscura se hizo presente como normalmente ocurría con ese ataque, Miguel se extrañó pero vio que Voltorb seguía acumulando carga hasta que explotó con enorme fuerza, llevándose consigo a sus pokémon en el proceso y golpeando a aquel Charizard también, el chico cayó de espaldas gracias a la explosión y se levantó a como pudo, solo para observar como aquel dragón de fuego aún se mantenía en pie y sus pokémon no, Miguel no podía creer que su propio pokémon le hubiese desobedecido y usado explosión…

Charizard dio un ostentoso paso hacia delante que alertó al joven que corría problemas

"¡NO! ¡ATRÁS!" – Vociferó mientras huía velozmente de él, pero en el proceso sintió que sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo eran golpeados por fuerzas u objetos invisibles, esto mermó la velocidad de escape del chico momentáneamente, pero luchó con fiereza para zafarse lo más pronto posible de esas ataduras invisibles, hasta que después fue aprisionado por un objeto invisible por el estómago, deteniéndolo y después sintiendo en el cuello como el aguijón de una avispa que lo dejó casi inconsciente, lo último que pudo ver fue al Charizard llegando tranquilamente hasta donde él e increíblemente le habló

"Espero hayas disfrutado este pequeño tiempo juntos…" – Los párpados y consciencia de Miguel ya estaban bien a la baja –"…porque irremediablemente estarás condenado a vivir conmigo por el resto de tu vida" – Se escuchó una risa maquiavélica salir de las fauces del dragón de fuego, pero Miguel ya había quedado desmayado…

…

En el hospital de Ciudad Fucsia, Esmeralda salía de la habitación de uno de sus nuevos pacientes cuando se encontró con el director del hospital quien parecía haber estado esperando en las afueras de la habitación por un buen tiempo

"Y dime Esmeralda… ¿cómo está él?"

"Pues está en el mismo estado que el otro paciente especial, ambos tienen los mismos síntomas con la diferencia de que el chico es más violento… fue una buena idea no ir sola esta vez" – Comentó la chica mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho con el izquierdo

"Hmmm, ya veo… ¿qué me dice de su estado mental señorita?" – Preguntó intrigado el director mientras se acariciaba la barba blanca que tenía, la chica solo movió su cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación

"Hay muchos daños cerebrales, hasta podría atreverme a decir que cada vez se van extendiendo por toda la masa cerebral, los demás doctores están buscando aunque sea algo que reduzca el daño al mínimo posible…"

"Pero eso será algo muy tardado… ¿no es así?..." – Le interrumpió el director, pero la chica solamente asintió resignada, esas palabras eran verdaderamente ciertas –"…Entonces no nos queda más que mantener el Caso 69H bajo observación" –

"Disculpe director… ¿por qué el caso es el 69H?" – Preguntó con inocencia Esmeralda, el director cerró sus ojos y le explicó

"El anterior paciente no dejaba de decir esa secuencia de números los primeros días… y ahora el chico nuevo hace exactamente lo mismo… creemos que hay algo detrás de ese patrón…" – En cuanto el director calló, se escuchó un grito gélido salir de la habitación donde anteriormente estaba Esmeralda, ésta dio un pequeño salto por el susto

"Oh no, creo que no le administré suficiente calmante…" – Dijo la chica mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su traje una jeringa y el pequeño frasco de calmante –"…pensé que al ser un chico la dosis normal no sería la recomendada, pero veo que no hay otra opción…" – La chica volvió a entrar a la habitación donde dos enfermeros retenían a Miguel en la cama, éstos habían sido golpeados anteriormente por el joven mientras intentaban administrarle por primera vez el calmante.

"¡QUÍTENSE DE MI, ESPÍRITUS! ¡DÉJENME LIBRE! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTE 696969H6969H69H!..." – En cuanto llegó Esmeralda, la reacción del chico fue un poco diferente –"… ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! ¡NOOOOOO!" – Esmeralda velozmente le inyectó el calmante esta vez en el brazo derecho ya que el chico movía incesantemente la cabeza en esta ocasión, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Miguel cayera nuevamente inconsciente y los enfermeros le soltaron, Esmeralda lo miraba con un rostro de aflicción… mientras no se encontrara una cura para ese extraño problema mental que contraía a unas pocas personas en las Islas Canela, ellos tendrían que sufrir por lo mismo una y otra y otra vez… se sentía mal por ver como dos personas como el señor Antonio y el joven Miguel habían caído presas de dicho fenómeno…

* * *

Bueno, y este es el fin de mi One-Shot... espero que hayan agarrado todas las referencias que he escrito, debo admitir que jamás capturé un Missingno, pero conozco de sus "oscuros" secretos (lo vi con un amigo quien tuvo las agallas de hacerlo en su Game Boy original xD) y bueno, esta historia se basa en lo que el prota siente al reunir los requisitos para "convocarlo" (Aunque el error es que debía de capturarse para que surgieran problemas, pero bue... xD) ¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier crítica ya sea constructiva, de felicitación, de saludos, de tomatazos, entre otras, las recibo via **Review **tengan o no cuenta... Es todo, se despide **MS-TaKa** desde Nicaragua, agradeciendo el tiempo que se tomaron en leer mi historia.


End file.
